Buying Time
by dillpops
Summary: [one shot rated for violence] Set in the Tao Family arc of the series, explains how Jun and Pailong ended up at the family home before Ren arrives for En in the series. Wanting Ren to be free of the family, Jun travels back to confront her Uncle.


Hey, it's me again time for my second Shaman King one-shot based on Jun and Pailong! This is actually long enough to make at least three chapters of a story of but it flows so well I'd rather post it all at once.

I always wondered how Jun came to be in the Tao home when Ren appeared to fight his Uncle. mayb they cut it from the Fox Kids episodes I watched and in that case, I apologise, but this is my idea on how they came to be in the Tao family home and Pailong under control and Jun in the dungeon etc. I do think they make a nice couple and though the romance isn't obvious, that's because it's still early days in their relationship, right? So it's only just beginning.but,hopefully, you'll enjoy it even if you're not a fan because it'll give a little backstory around the series Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King at all!

* * *

Jun stared at the door to her brother's room. Their penthouse suite now with over a month or so of living within it felt like some sort of home to her. Her cousin had been and gone, unable to defeat Yoh Asakura. Jun was grateful it had played out this way, Ren would receive no more family help, she would make sure of that.

As she looked at the door behind which Ren was sleeping, Jun thought. There was something stirring in her brother's heart, she could see it in his eyes. Whenever he saw Jun and Pailong in a conversation or merely sitting opposite each other, absorbed in their own tasks, Jun saw it. He was beginning to have doubts. Not huge doubts but they would grow. Spirits could be more than servants. And he would realise soon enough.

Meanwhile she had to delay things.

It was past midnight and Jun had pulled the curtains across the large panes of glass to hide the city lights long ago. There was a single lamp glowing on the coffee table, its dim light throwing the room into a myriad of shadows and light, making the smallest shape into an unknown threat. The shadows gathered and collected at the feet of her spirit across the room. Li Pailong was folded into the corner he had claimed as his own, eyes shut, meditating she supposed since he never slept.

It had taken a long time to get Ren to accept him into the suite, for a week after Pailong's freedom had occurred, Ren would tell and tell her every day that if she did not restore him to his captivity he would tell Uncle. Jun was sure Uncle already knew of her servant's freedom and in return told Ren to give up his pestering. She would not budge from her resolve.

She tapped her fingers on her knee thoughtfully, her dress rough under her fingertips. Yes, Uncle probably knew everything. And if he did then Ren would never change, he would forever be lonely and cruel, harsh and merciless. Jun didn't want that for him, especially now her eyes had been opened to how wrong the cruelty they had been subjected to their whole lives was. She bit her lip and got up, walking to the window, pulling the curtain open a crack to reveal the warm orange glow of the streets stretching out for an eternity in front of her. Cars below sounded their horns, people stumbling out of bars yelled; Jun was oblivious, except to the one possibility ahead of her.

"You know what we have to do?" she whispered

"Yes"

Pailong's deep rumble surprised her, she had asked for an answer though and had received it even if she had not really wanted one. Jun surveyed the land below and took a deep breath. Yes, it was her duty as an older sister. Letting go of the material the city was suddenly covered again by the black curtain as she turned to face Li Pailong. His eyes were still closed and he looked calmer than ever. The calm before the storm.

"Very well" Jun nodded "When Ren leaves tomorrow then we shall go" she turned to go to her room "Good night Pailong"

"Jun"

"What is it?" she replied, not looking at him, her hand on the door

"We may not come out of this alive, you know that, yes?"

Jun smiled "That's all right, one of us is already dead" she opened the door and closed herself into the pitch black of her bedroom and fell on the bed gratefully, pulling the covers around her as she tossed her hairclips to the side table, ready for the morning.

Her eyes closed for a moment and it seemed like only seconds since they had shut but when she opened them again her bed was vibrating from the hammering coming from the door.

"Jun? Jun! I'm leaving, do you hear me?"

Jun moaned and put her hands to her ears "Yes I hear you!" she snapped "Stop trying to break the door down and go already"

"Fine. I'll be back tonight" she could hear Ren grumbling across the penthouse floor, hiss something at Pailong before half-heartedly slamming the door. Yes her brother was changing.

Jun wished she could have said something more poignant than her last words to him, perhaps told him she had loved him or…something a little more touching. Jun didn't know when she would see him again, or, a part of her mind reminded her, IF she was going to see him again. She stretched and pulled herself up, standing up wearily. Crossing the room she opened the curtains onto a clear blue sky.

Jun pulled off her dress, she had forgotten to take it off, and selected a clean one before hooking a bag with her foot to pack her things into. Tugging on her clean clothes and shoving a selection of items into the small bag she yawned widely. Despite the rest her body still felt exhausted.

Opening the door to the sunlit flooded floor of the living space she was greeted by Pailong. He nodded. Jun's stomach flipped over; they were really doing it, going back to the place she never wanted to see again. Still, she tossed her hair, patted the pocket with her clips and cash in it and gave him a grin.

"Let's go give Uncle a run for his money"

* * *

Finding a train that was going in the general direction of Jun's family home was a little difficult but once they had found a long distance train that suited their purposes it was only a matter of buying tickets. Pailong's appearance was an unwanted attraction of attention, people were torn between fear and trying to place him from somewhere. No one would believe the famous film star, who everyone knew was dead, was standing before them in the middle of a crowded station.

Pailong was uncomfortable, the attention unsettled him after 17 years of anonymity and he kept close to Jun. He would never show his discomfort though, but Jun decided that the hand on her shoulder wasn't just to show her his support for their venture but to support the large guardian also. She supposed that things might have changed since he was alive also: fashion, technology and so on. He hadn't been out of the penthouse many times either and so had had no time to get used to the differences.

It was mid-morning by the time they boarded the train and the usual bustle of the railway seemed to have subsided somewhat and Jun and Paling were able to fit into a couple of corner seats of a mostly unoccupied carriage. Once they were settled Jun sighed with relief. She had almost expected herself to have backed out by now. Fear of her Uncle ran deep and she decided that it was either love for Ren or the presence of Pailong which kept her going. It was strange how a conscious guardian rather than a scroll-controlled body made a difference.

The train began its journey. The sprawling city began to speed past ever more quickly, Jun and Pailong watched it, a sense of foreboding was beginning to settle over their heads. Jun stared at a newspaper left on nearby seat blankly, torn between picking it up and pretending to read or to continue to stare into space.

The sunlight provided small comfort, Jun knew that around her family compound the sun would be clouded over and desert her, but it was welcome for now. The light creeping around Pailong highlighted the stitches keeping his limbs together and the greyness of his skin, he looked like a monster and would probably scare the majority of the world but to Jun at that moment he had never looked more regal and brave. A warrior off to a battle. Even his movies could never capture the real thing.

His eyes flicked in her direction "You are staring"

Jun looked away "I'm sorry"

Compared to being around Shaman and families associated with magic and spirits as well as fighting extraordinary people and spirits, having normal people, men, women, children afraid of him was upsetting. Those who had idolised him now recoiled in fear.

As if reading her thoughts he muttered softly "Looking like this does take getting used to" he paused, as if taking in some imaginary breath "They thought I was a monster"

Jun looked at his reflection in the window, he his face was sad but resigned. She could see Pailong was looking at his own image also, imagining his heartbeat in his chest again, the breath circulating his veins, the taste of food…he was missing so much. Once again Jun felt the guilt in the pit of her stomach make itself uncomfortably known.

For the first time in their relationship she reached out her own hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, leaning her head on his shoulder. Unlike normal bodies, he smelt of nothing, no decay, no dead flesh, maybe just the light scent of oranges. He wasn't even warm.

She was sleepy, yawning widely she adjusted her head on his bicep to make herself more comfortable. Having a guardian with a physical body suited her fine sometimes even if he did have to pay an extra fare to ride the railway. The warmth coming through the window was making her tired. She yawned again and felt herself drifting into sleep.

"They can think what they want to" she murmured "Even if you hate me for what I did to you, you're always going to perfect to me"

He didn't reply. Jun fell into a deep, dreamless sleep on what she hoped would be a long journey as she sent her love back to Ren. Her brother wouldn't even know she had gone. She didn't feel the large hand brush the hair of her forehead tenderly or the arm encircle her shoulders.

* * *

"Jun" someone was shaking her "Jun, it's time for us to leave the train or we'll miss our destination"

Jun mumbled something sleepily and rubbed her eyes, Pailong was standing above her with her bag in his hand. Jun leapt up as she recognised the rocky landscape in the window, speeding past quickly, if they didn't go now it was too late to stop. Part of her wished to stay on the train and never stop but she was unable to quit now.

Jun nodded and they moved down the aisle and through the small door to where the train carriages connected, ignoring the stares of the carriages other occupants. She eyed the door that would let them out to the landscape. Before Jun knew what was happening though Pailong had picked her up lightly and opened the door. A swift second of a change in air pressure filled the small space with wind, whipping Jun's hair against her face before the weightlessness as Pailong leapt out into the air beyond the train. Jun felt them falling with space and held onto Pailong's clothes as they fell towards the ground quickly.

They hit the dirt and were tossed up again before Pailong rolled professionally with a slap on the ground, enclosing Jun with his own torso, across the rocks and grit as they began to slow and stop altogether. Jun was afraid to open her eyes for a moment, she was dizzy from the fall and bruised from rolling. She opened her eyes and found she was still on top of Pailong's chest, Jun got up hastily and turned as her guardian stood up and she dusted herself off.

The train disappeared behind a pile of rock in the distance, the tracks in the dirt the only evidence of its passing.

Jun looked up at Pailong and blanched; his arm was dislocated from the socket. Her stomach lurched and her hand went to her mouth. He saw her look and turned away, his hand going to his shoulder, feeling the damage. Jun bit her lip and ventured "Do you need help?"

"No"

Jun turned her eyes towards the distance as her guardian returned his joint to normal with a sound that made Jun shudder. She looked back to see him flexing the joint easily.

"You've done that before" Jun accused, pulling her bag over one arm

"A few times" Pailong flashed her a small grin as he regarded his arm with curiosity "But this was the first time I felt no discomfort"

Jun smiled "A blessing perhaps"

Pailong nodded "Perhaps" he looked around the area briskly "Which way?"

Jun pointed to a large outcrop of rocks on the horizon "There. A marker for us, we should be there by tonight" she hoped that they wouldn't be "Let's go"

They set of at a walking pace that was neither fast nor slow, they weren't in a hurry. The rock looming closer and closer wasn't going anywhere soon. The ground was rough and Jun's feet began to hurt through her shoes, she cursed the choice but knew she had to live with it. She made no complaints. Pailong showed nothing, only varying his pace to match her changing one.

The pair had walked for around an hour and a half before Jun called a rest stop for herself. As Jun had predicted the light was faded fast between large dark clouds flooding in from the mountain range ahead. A chill breeze was flooding across the plain and Jun rubbed her arms to warm them.

"It's very close" Pailong crouched down beside the rock Jun was sitting on, before sitting down properly on the ground and flexing the arm that had been dislocated

"Yes" Jun replied, narrowing her eyes at the sight

"What do you expect to find there?" Pailong asked

"Everything. Nothing." Jun grimaced "Uncle could have an army of hunter spirits out to welcome us, or be waiting to discipline me himself. Perhaps both" she shuddered "I'll face him and tell him that I won't accept any more family help on Ren's behalf in the Shaman Tournament"

"Simple enough"

"Right" Jun smiled bitterly "Simple. But no one tells the head of the Tao family to mind his own business. He knows I failed in my duty to defeat Yoh Asakura, that you're no longer under my control and" she paused "That my brother is no longer under HIS control. He will be most disappointed"

"Well I'm here for you" Pailong said firmly "He won't try anything with me around"

Jun smiled "I know you don't believe that, but that you care enough to say it is…" she blinked as a large hand caught up her fingers, dwarfing them completely; she looked up into Pailong's earnest eyes

"I do care" he squeezed her fingers between his huge palms "I don't know why you think I hate you, but you've got it wrong"

Something stirred in her chest and Jun pulled her hand gently away and stood up slowly, "I think we ought to keep moving"

She thought she saw something flicker in Pailong's eyes, a look of hurt flashed upon his face before it was gone and he stood up beside her "Then let's go, I'm in the mood for a good fight"

He stalked on. Jun was confused, what had she just seen? Or more importantly, what had she just felt. Jun squeezed her hand to her chest for a minute before jogging to catch up with Pailong. She had hurt him; had he expected her to ask him what she had got wrong? Why she was wrong? Jun's head felt light. She was in no mood for emotions when she was quite possibly making the last trip she would ever make.

She growled under her breath. He male half of the species, living or dead, always complicated matters. She caught up with Pailong with a small burst of speed and they continued in silence. Jun wished she was easier at conversation to make the time pass more quickly but couldn't think of anything to say. And, as it happened, the time came to fight came too quickly for her liking.

Once they had reached the last ridge of rock before they would be able to look down on the family compound Jun called a stop once again. Opening the bag she had carried for the journey Jun surveyed the contents, took a swig of water from a bottle half empty and a bite of chocolate, just in case, then pulled out a handful of Doshi talismans.

At Pailong's inquisitive look she shrugged "You never know what you may finding that place" Jun lifted her skirts to place the scrolls in her garter, she didn't miss Pailong averting his eyes and Jun went red as she examined the rest of the bag "I don't need this stuff anymore" she threw the bag as far as she could behind them and folded her arms "Chances are I won't be coming back out"

Jun looked sideways at Pailong and sighed, wishing that whatever was happening wasn't happening at all. Why it had suddenly come on she had no idea but it couldn't distract them, they had a job to do. Even so, the tower ahead made sure they wouldn't forget any time soon.

She turned to the last bluff of rock "Let's go"

"Keep close to me" Pailong warned

The walked up over the last piece of rock. Jun smiled coldly at the sight before them: 80 hunter spirits, their talisman's flapping in the breeze. Jun almost rolled her eyes at the show the spirits made to her of clambering lazily up rocks towards them, they must've been new. Jun grinned without humour; she'd expected at least 200, and experienced, perhaps her uncle didn't think she was worth the trouble.

Jun snorted "Pailong, I think we're being insulted, would you be so kind as to clear a path for us through the trash?"

Pailong cracked his knuckles "I'd be happy to Miss Jun" and he leapt into action, Jun following in his wake.

Pailong moved so fast his actions were blurred to Jun, but she felt the blast of wind that whirled around him as he went to work, slashing talisman's, ripping limbs from bodies and maiming the captured vessels so badly they were no longer a threat. Jun walked down the path he had created for her calmly, walking directly under the shadow of the black tower itself. A few times hunter spirits went for her but Jun used her own talisman's to break the weaker ones spread out on the hunter spirits. She couldn't break the talisman's powers on all 80 at once but 1 to 10 was easy enough. And if it came to it she was agile and well trained enough to defend herself easily.

Pailong cleared all the remaining hunter spirits in record time, the wind blew the dust into the sky and it was as if the plain had been clear the whole time. No trace remained. Jun murmured a prayer for the souls now freed from her Uncle's control and called Pailong back to her. The door was ahead. The huge, double door of dark oak.

They took a door each and pushed. It was surprisingly easy, even for Jun. She stared into the dark and listened. Nothing. Not even the far away sounds of more Hunter spirits coming for them or the skulking of elite guards her Uncle had created. Nothing.

Jun growled "How rude" she walked into the dark and the room was suddenly lit with the light of hundreds of candles, she shielded her eyes until they adjusted to the brightness and looked around

The candles hung in the air, nothing holding them up, just floating. Trust her uncle to use his furioku to put on a show, he did like dramatics. The staircase breaking up into two long cases framed the dark tunnel that would lead to the hall where her uncle ruled their family. Jun eyed it carefully.

"I don't like this" Pailong looked around, he moved swiftly up the stairs and back down "It's too quiet"

"I wonder what he's planning" Jun muttered with a frown, she began a brisk walk to the dark hall, grabbing a candle down from above her to carry, ignoring the hot wax trickling down onto her skin

Pailong followed her lead and seemed to shudder "You grew up here, Jun? It makes me glad I don't remember it"

"I wish I didn't" Jun replied softly as the dark tunnel threw its shadows around them eagerly and the soft glow of the candle was almost swallowed up by black. The sudden change of temperature was shocking but Jun ploughed ahead anyway.

The continued in the silent dark towards where Jun knew the hall lay in wait. It didn't take long to reach it; putting out her hand she rested her fingers on the wood for a moment before pushing. The lightest push she had given it seemed enough to pull the hinges into action and they swung open deceptively lightly to reveal a dimly lit room, several burning flames on large stands lit a path to the opposite end of the room where the throne sat on its platform.

And there he was.

Uncle En was a huge mass of inhuman size, he filled up the room almost to the ceiling, his muscles rippling with shadows from the flames of the lamps. En's head was bowed as if asleep and his eyes were closed. However, Jun knew he was very much awake. Jun caught her breath as his large head lifted up slowly, as if with effort, and the eyes opened to the horrid, orange she remembered. The eyes had no pupils but they narrowed on the uninvited guests all the same. En's face broke into a humourless smile.

"My dear Jun, I hear you threw my daughter out of your home. The home we are paying for I remind you, it was most impolite of you" his voice boomed across the room and echoed out into the hall behind Jun "Now come in and let me hear what you've got to say for yourself"

Pailong shifted so he was half covering her front flank as she entered the room. Her stomach was doing back flips and her legs were shaking but she stood firm and appeared nonchalant to all those but knew her the best. En knew her too well.

Jun reached the middle of the lighted pathway and looked up at her uncle grimly "Uncle, your daughter is an interfering little witch and I've come to request that you completely remove anymore influences on my brother that you may be planning to use" she had kept the nerves out her voice

En's booming laugh made her jump as he barked "Request? Or are you going to force me, little Jun?"

Jun scowled "Only if you insist, dear Uncle" she pulled out her talisman's to show she meant business "Pailong, let's go"

"Right" he leapt into action and rushed En's huge mass before leaping into the air to fall into a falling kick to En's head

Jun stared. En had caught the kick in midair, Pailong was hanging from his fist like a rag doll. Jun ran forward to help him and threw a talisman with a curse at her Uncle; it hit his knee and burst into flames. En laughed, he didn't feel a thing it seemed, and threw Pailong with force at Jun, Jun's eyes widened as her guardian fought to stop himself from hitting her. He failed and they both went flying back into the wall, though not hard enough to break anything.

Jun gasped, the wind knocked out of her, Pialong pulled her up quickly and hissed "Jun, are you alright?"

Jun gasped and stood up straighter and narrowed her eyes at her Uncle "A glancing blow" she hoped she sounded braver and less affected than she felt at the time "Let's go, I'll help this time" she nodded briskly, yelling "GO!" and they both rushed her uncle, who was hauling his bulk out of his throne towards them to go on the offensive.

Jun took a deep breath and leapt into action, she jumped up En's side to kick his windpipe in hopes of taking him out quickly as Pialong followed suit from the opposite side and kicked En's face. Her Uncle took both blows, stumbling back slightly with the force the two of them put behind their efforts, Pailong's undoubtably stronger than Jun's. Jun cursed her lack of phsycial power as Pailong grabbed her and retreated and they landed with a soft tap onto the stone floor below. Jun hardly noticed Pailong's hand around her waist as she watched in horror that En wasn't even touched by their attack.

He smiled without humour "Jun, I apologise, I should have supplied you with a stronger slave, it seems Pailong just isn't cutting it anymore" he straightened his robes "But then, you're to blame for that, he's lost his edge because of you Jun, after all"

Jun growled and she felt Pailong's hand tighten on her "Stop it, Uncle! You can't manipulate me anymore!"

En laughed "But it's the truth Jun, if you weren't born Pailong would still have his career wouldn't he? He'd be happy! He wouldn't have been murdered so brutally. It's your fault Jun, all of it! He lost his life and now he's dead he's losing his edge as a fighter because you keep him here and control him. If you had crossed him over, he'd be much happier without you!"

Jun felt her heart jump, was En right? Was she causing more harm than good by being with Pailong? He was right that she had effectively killed him…she bit her lip.

"Jun, he's twisting the truth again" Pailong shook her "Stop listening to him, you have to block out words in a fight or they blind you"

"But he's right" Jun whispered "You would be better without me"

"That's right" En boomed, "He would be better without you to keep him locked up, Jun. He doesn't want a snivelling, whining little snob like you to follow like a lap dog. To be ordered around by someone so much younger than him to do whatever you want him to. He'd be better crossed over, to leave that useless, stitched up piece of junk you call a body and to be free. He'd like that Jun, you should let him leave"

"Jun, don't listen to him" Pailong shook her more violently as Jun stared at her Uncle

She didn't look at Pailong even as he shook her "But he's right, Pailong, you'd be happier on the other side, why don't you cross over? It'll be alright over there, you don't have to be frightened about death"

Pailong snarled, "But I'm already dead, Jun" he pulled her face towards him roughly, to make sure she saw him "There is nothing left to fear. He's playing with you, his words are just playing with you, Jun. You shouldn't listen to the man who ruined the life of you and your brother" her eyes suddenly widened as his words

He was right. Jun pulled away from him angrily "You're right" she turned from her guardian back to her Uncle "Pailong's right, you manipulating old man, you just try to trick people and hurt them but I won't let you do it anymore"

En frowned "Well, if I can't use diplomacy to combat your violence, young lady, I will have to teach you your lessons in a more effective way"

Jun scowled "And what does that mean, Uncle?"

"What indeed" He grinned darkly

Jun was about to say something when pain suddenly blasted into the side of her face and sent her skidding across the shined stone floor to the other side of the room. She cried out in pain and clutched her face, looking back to see her attacker. She gasped out in shock as she held her cheek.

"Pailong" she breathed "What are you doing?" but her sinking heart told her what was happening, she just didn't want to believe it

He was looking in confusion at his body as it moved around to face Jun and began a slow, laboured walk towards her, as if it couldn't make itself do it properly. Pailong was visibly against the movements of his body and the effort began to show as he got closer and closer to Jun's position.

"Pailong…" Jun whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Jun" he growled in effort, "I can't…stop…it…I can't stop…moving"

He had closed the gap to four meters. Jun felt fear sinking into her thoughts as she scrambled away from her guardian; her running was stumbled as she felt shock from the earlier blow taking its toll. She was moving as clumsily as Pailong. Jun stumbled and looked up at her Uncle.

"Uncle, what are you doing" she cried

He smiled widely "Sometimes discipline is more effective if served by someone you love" he motioned to Pailong "Here is your judge, Jun, I'm funnelling my furioku into him an he will be the one to punish you for disobeying the head of your house" he paused and then chuckled "And to make it worse, Jun, I'm giving him his full consciousness so he can watch himself do it"

"Jun" Pailong yelled "Get out of here" he was rounding on her, his movements become more and more fluid as the control of her uncle became stronger, he was quickly gaining ground on her

Jun looked at her Uncle "You can't!" she yelled in disbelief

"You were already to cut me into pieces" En retorted, leaning on his hand, back in his chair "But believe me, this will hurt much more than anything else I could do to you, little Jun" he smiled "And when Ren comes home, which he undoubtedly will, I'll make sure he gets disciplined too so don't worry Jun" he grinned again "You won't be alone"

Jun was so caught up in her Uncle's words it came as a shock to be picked up by Pailong's hands and thrown against the wall. She heard a crack and registered the wall's damage from the force and felt her own body hurt more agonisingly than anything she had felt before. Sliding down to the floor she groaned and pushed herself up on an elbow.

"Jun" Pailong yelled "You have to leave, now!"

Jun fell forward onto her front again and looked at Pailong as he towered over her "I can't leave you, not in his control"

Pailong's face was pained and pulled in a mixture of effort and anguish, his inability to control his movements clearly showing. He reached down and pulled Jun up by one arm, before proceeding to hit her across the side and then, before she could fall, punch her back into the wall, hitting the same spot again.

Jun yelled and fell to the floor, clutching her side, the small stones dislodged from the wall's cracks cutting her skin. She rolled over and gasped, sure her ribs were broken at the amount of pain she felt. Jun could taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and spat it out on the floor as she looked up at Pailong.

"I can't stop it" he whispered as his hands reached down "Jun, I can't stop what I'm doing"

Jun's eyes blurred as he punched her again, across the face, and then kicked her side. She couldn't even scream with the wind knocked out of her and began to cough violently onto the floor, she saw spittle and blood mixing beneath her. Jun was kicked onto her back and Pailong picked her up by the collar off the floor.

"Jun" he gasped at her condition while his own hands clasped around her neck, dwarfing her windpipe and proceeded to clamp down

Jun couldn't breath, she scrabbled at the hands around her neck desperately "Pailong…" she gasped out "Fight" she might have felt the hands loosen momentarily but then they continued with their purpose, she began to cry, both from pain and the fact her guardian was strangling her while her own Uncle watched

Pailong cried out "Jun!" but he couldn't loosen his fingers, he cursed his own weakness, "Jun, Jun, I'm sorry, I can't stop" he threw curses at her Uncle "You monster, she's your own blood"

En shrugged and continued watching.

Jun's struggles were weaker than ever and weakening even further fast. He was killing her. Her tears dripped down onto his skin, and he couldn't stop it.

"Jun!"

With effort she brought her hands to rest on his forearms and, with effort, gasped out "I'm sorry" she coughed "forgive me…" her voice failed on the words "I Forgive you" they died from lack of air and she couldn't speak anymore and the final effort died and her hands fell lifelessly to her sides

"No" Pailong's face contorted in anguish "You can't"

Jun looked at Pailong, she could have sworn she saw tears slide down his face as she blacked out, she could have sworn words were yelled somewhere, by someone, but she couldn't care anymore.

The blackness swallowed her up as Pailong's struggles finally ceased and her Uncle took him over.

* * *

Pain. That's all she could feel as she was dragged back into consciousness. Jun groaned as she opened her eyes, hissing with pain she closed them again. She opened one eye which didn't hurt as much as the other and looked around.

A woman with black hair pulled back in a top knot was sitting next to her, applying an ointment to one of the many cuts on Jun's arm. For a moment Jun couldn't remember anything but then it all came flooding back to her.

"Mother" she sobbed as a new flood of tears came pouring out, the sobs hurt her body even more as the injuries were strained but she couldn't stop

Jun's mother reached over and stroked Jun's forehead and soothed her "I know, Jun, I know" she smiled softly "But you are alive, Jun, be grateful, I was sure he would kill you"

Jun smiled bitterly "I'm part of the family, he'd never kill his own blood" she paused "But…Pailong…" and broke into a fresh wave of tears

She was in a white room, it seemed like a small doctor's office; the Tao family had its own doctor as they lived so far out of the way of any other facilities. Not to mention they didn't trust anyone else to do it unless they could supervise. The cot she was on was soft but still pained her. Her mother's richly embroidered kimono seemed out of place on a woman caring for a beaten up girl.

Jun's mother finished applying the ointment and reeled off "Fractured bones, cuts, bruises, concussion, blood loss. I'm disgusted by En's handiwork"

Jun shook her head, and regretted it "It was Pailong…" she bit her lip "He did this"

Her mother pouted "But it was your Uncle's will, Pailong couldn't hurt you even if he wanted to now" she paused, regarding her daughter from under her eyelashes carefully "I was watching you, Jun"

Jun frowned "What do you mean?"

Jun's mother sighed and sat down next to her daughter, stroking her daughter's hand comfortingly "I can see what's happening between you. I would have put a stop to it but I was too late"

"What are you talking about?"

Jun's mother smiled and placed her hand on Jun's cheek which wasn't blackened up by Pailong's punches and whispered "He's in love with you, my girl"

Jun flinched and looked away "I'm 17, mother, he's around 40 or 50 years older than I am. That's a stupid thing to say"

Her mother sighed "My darling, I know what love is, and it knows no age. Have you not noticed things changing in the weeks he has been, well, 'alive'?"

Jun thought back uncomfortably to the conversation on the rocks and remained silent.

"You see?" her mother said triumphantly "You may be young Jun, but sometimes these things cannot be helped. But" she added "I do not want you to do anything about this relationship until you are at least 21. Don't worry, he will wait for you"

Jun looked at her mother "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that 17 is too young"

"But, you just said"

"That love knows no age. I know, but relationships do. 17 is too young for a boyfriend and you've known each other a month. If it really is love it will continue, but I don't want anything…inappropriate to happen unless you're sure. And 21 is the age in the Tao family that we accept adulthood and your right to choose"

"But mother, I don't think it's love at all!" Jun protested

Her mother held up her hand "No arguments, this proves that 21 is the right age. Besides, it gives you a chance to think properly about what this sort of relationship entails" she paused and then added quietly "Necrophilia is a serious and long standing issue, Jun" but she added brightly "But since Pailong is truly conscious and, well…alive by all standards but one, I don't think it will be a problem"

Jun went bright red "Mother! I'm too young to even think about things like that!"

Her mother scowled "And my experience is that anyone who reacts like that is guilty of the crime"

Jun sighed, it was no use arguing with her mother. She was in pain and getting agitated hurt her even more. Besides, she was beaten. She had not gained Ren's freedom from family involvement and had merely placed Pailong in chains again. Pailong was under control and she was a prisoner of her family.

"When am I to be moved?" Jun whispered

"Tonight" her mother said softly "The dungeon won't be an easy place to recover but…it is his wish"

"I understand"

So she would be put in the dungeon. Jun closed her eyes, so she was to be placed in the dungeon. No doubt she would be fed and her mother would see to it that her wounds were properly tended. At least she had brought Ren time to undo the curse of his Uncle's shadow and become a better person. She wanted that for him. She doubted he knew where she had gone but was probably so busy with the tournament he wouldn't think twice about her disappearance.

Would he come here?

Jun decided that the only way Pailong could be free was if someone took out her Uncle, her family were scared to do it, that left Ren. Ren could free them all IF he came back to challenge their Uncle. Jun wasn't looking forward to her time in the dungeon but it would be worth it.

To see her family free and her brother happy, yes, it would all be worth it.

* * *

Please review


End file.
